Kingdom Hearts: Predawn
by Noah M
Summary: A story of the Kingdom Key during the Keyblade war,and the dark plots surrounding it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Interlude in Darkness

The Dark Meriden

An old man sat on a dark beach. Destiny had led him here, his whole life a preparation for this one event. Though many would deny it, a war was brewing. An undercurrent ran through all the worlds, a feeling never obvious, never violent, but always there, brooding and building to a breaking point.

This moment, the man knew, was the catalyst, the breaking point of the whole of the realms. This one act, the instance, would send all the worlds careening into a war that they would never recover from. If he failed, a clash of Light and Darkness would rip apart the worlds, and send them spinning down the abyss of chaos. This was why the Kingdom Key chose him. He would not fail.

He looked down at his hands, old and worn. They were weathered from a lifetime of protecting the Light, and he would not stop in his duty because he was old, not after all that. He would stay and fight on to the last.

To his left, across the beach, a bright flash of light shined out for a moment, and from it stepped a tall man in hooded cloak. The old man gave a sigh and, looking once more out at the white moon, stood to face his adversary. The other man gave a derisive snort and shook his head.

"Hear how your anchient bones crackle! You have aged badly, old one!" He sneered. "When I knew I was going to be facing High Master Yochi I was expecting something more, but this? This is pathetic!"

Yochi shrugged, almost apologetic. "I'm sorry if I disappoint. However, if I might make an observation; if you thought you could fight me and win, we would not yet be standing here. So, if you wish it." Yochi stood and shrugged off his cloak, "Let us begin." Yochi summoned to his hand the Kingdom Key, shining brilliantly despite the tepid moonlight. The other man brought forth the Strength of Steel and stood ready.

Several seconds passed while the gathered strength for the first blow, and then they leapt at each other with a yell. Their blades met with a resounding clang as they clashed at the center of the beach. For a few moments they strained against one another, trying to gain the upper hand. Under the pressure, Yochi let one hand fall from his hilt and stepped back a couple of paces. The man let out a cry of triumph and moved in for the kill.

Yochi laughed and brought his hand up, placing it firmly on the man's chest. "Fire." Yochi said and his hand erupted in a blaze, shooting a fireball directly at the man's chest. The man was blasted backwards across the beach, dropping his Keyblade as he rolled head over heels. He sprang to his feet, patting out the smoldering robes and cursing. Placing his hand over the wound, the man murmured a few words and was instantly healed.

During the commotion, the man's hood had been swept back, revealing him to be, not the leader of the dark Keyblade wielders like Yochi had expected, but a mere apprentice, and one Yochi knew at that. Before he could say anything, the boy summoned the Strength of Steel back to him and threw it in a wide, spinning arc towards Yochi. Yochi deftly flicked the Kingdom Key through the air and pinned the spinning blade to the ground through the hilt. The boy glared at Yochi from behind his black bangs and held out his hand.

"Return to me." He commanded confidently. When nothing happened he gestured more forcefully and snarled. "I said RETURN TO ME!" Yochi gave a small chuckle and clasped his hands behind his back, like he was lecturing an apprentice.

"You lost your right to wield that Keyblade when you turned to darkness. It will no longer willingly serve you, nor return when you call. Of course, you should know this, having trained at the Academy all your life. "While Yochi was talking, he did not notice the portal of darkness that appeared behind him, nor the second hooded man that stepped out.

"Enough talk." The man said and, moving so swiftly he appeared to teleport, ran Yochi through with a Keyblade of his own. The newcomer dismissed his blade and Yochi fell to the ground. The youth donned his hood and moved to recover his Keyblade. Upon seeing the look on his master's face, he stopped and dropped to one knee.

"This old relic should have presented no problem for you, and here I am, stepping in to save you once again." The master shook his head disappointedly. The youth said nothing, keeping his head bowed and his form penitent. "I had faith in your abilities, but it seems I overestimated you. You must train harder, for the next task to end in failure will also end in myself, searching for a new apprentice. Understood?"

"Yes master." The apprentice looked up, and then grinned. "But it's finished! The Kingdom Key will no longer impede our plans to create the X-Blade!" The master could not help but grin at his apprentice's youthful enthusiasm.

"Yes, our plans will certainly go smoother now that the power of the Kingdom Key is broken. Yochi was old, and had no heirs to receive its power." The apprentice rose up and collected his Keyblade. They both went off to the portal of darkness, laughing all the way. They were unaware that the Kingdom Key was slowly dissolving in a swirl of light, for its time was not ended. It was not fated to lie forever in the unholy place. A Keyblade chooses its master, when times are most dire. And times were indeed dire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Keyblade

(The Land Beyond)

"Mizu? Mizu! Come in Mizu!" Mizu looked up from the control panel she was elbow deep in and glanced at the radio attached to the control panel. She sighed in frustration as the voice continued to call her from the radio.

"What is it dad, I'm kinda busy here." Mizu's father, Cid, was an expert in all things Gummi, from ships to shields, and was a much sought after tradesman. He had sent Mizu out to work on a large Gummi ship, Serenity, to alleviate some of his workload.

"I just wanted to know how you were getting on. It's been three hours, and I was beginning to worry." Her father's tinny voice said from the speaker. Mizu looked around. The ship was so large it had to be parked in a clearing in the forest, and from her vantage point atop the ship she could see out over the forest. She saw that is was sunset, and the shadows cast by the trees and the Serenity were growing long indeed.

"The door control panel is almost done." She said. "I just have to fix one more bad circuit, the I'm done."

"You've done enough for one day." Her father said. "You come home now, I've got dinner waiting." Mizu said that she would be right home and busied herself with closing up the control panel. She slung her tool kit over her shoulder and started down the docking ladder.

Night had indeed fallen, and she could hardly be seen as she slid down the ladder, her leather work gloves protecting her hands from friction burns. Her purple overalls blended into the darkness of the night, the only thing revealing her was her silver hair, and the chain of hearts that clinked gently against her hip as she descended.

The ship was some distance through the forest from Cid's workshop, and night fell completely as she walked along the forest path. A sort of nervousness overtook Mizu as she made her way home through the dark. From all around she though she felt multiple eyes watching her as she walked. Strange noises emanated from the woods and strange shapes, seen only from the corner of her eyes, darted through the underbrush. She drew a heavy wrench from her tool bag, and the reassuring weight in her hand made her more confident.

She was almost home when a monstrous shape arose from the path before her. She took several startled steps back and almost tripped over the smaller shapes rising out of the ground behind her. She took a swing at one and it burst into a cloud of black smoke. Overbalanced, Mizu fell and was immediately swarmed by the creatures.

Wiggling out from under them she vanquished two more before the wrench was knocked out of her hands. She went down under another wave of the creatures and felt a claw slice into her stomach. She swung her fists repeatedly into the creatures too little to no visible effect.

As she hit one of the Shadows, there was a bright flash and in her hand appeared a weapon, silver and gold, shaped like a large key. The Shadows began to run away and she looked down at the weapon in wonder. The ground began to shake and she looked up to see the large creature (A Dark Thorn) begin to advance. She leapt up and took a fighting stance as the creature loomed over her.

With one flick of its giant hand it knocked her into the trees. She hit the ground and the Keyblade fell out of her hands. The Dark Thorn bounded over to her, rearing over her ready to strike. Before it could, a light flashed out of the trees and three armored figures burst out of the forest, weaving Keyblades in spinning patterns in front of them as they ran. The crowds of Shadows crumpled before them, and those that survived the assault vanished into pools of shadow.

The shortest member, whose helmet hat crests pointing straight down his neck, threw his Keyblade in a burning arc that passed right over Mizu and through the gigantic Heartless. It let out a ferocious roar and turned its attention to the armored figure. Fast as lightning the figure was joined by the other two and they darted around the beast, harrying it with their weapons. All three of them ran to a point behind it and stopped.

As the beast turned around, the short one and the second, who was a woman, ran at its legs and slashed through them on the way past. The third, whose helmet had crests pointing straight back, Jumped through the air and landed on the back of the monster as it fell, driving his Keyblade deep into its back. The monster let out a roar as it slowly faded into shadow, and a pink heart rose out of the smoke into the sky.

The smallest of the armored figures knelt down beside Mizu and removed his helmet. He was a boy of about twelve with reddish-orange spikey hair.

"Hi, I'm Kaze! Got ya, did they?" He asked, gesturing towards he slashed stomach. Mizu nodded. "Don't worry, we'll fix you up! Drink this!" He handed her a bottled drink with a star one the bottle. Mizu drank and winced as she felt he flesh start to knit together. The boy stood and slung his Keyblade, a graceful maroon blade marked with stars, over his shoulder. Well, we had best be getting off…" He paused as he caught sight of his companion, who had picked the Kingdom Key off of the ground. The blade flashed out of existence, reappearing in Mizu's hand. The figure was on her in a second. He ripped off his helmet and his eyes glinted dangerously from behind his black bangs.

"This Keyblade, where did you get it?" He asked, shaking her shoulders.

"Sotet, enough." The third figure rebuked. "We have to report a heartless attack of this size. Girl, do you live close to her?" Mizu nodded. "Then get home. Keep that blade close, and may its light guide you." The three Keyblade wielders sped off into the night, seeming to run faster than humanly possible. Mizu was left sitting in the dust, staring at the weapon at her feet.

"A Key…blade?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flight

(The Land Beyond)

High Master Kokoro strode swiftly down the gleaming halls of the Keyblade Academy. Masters and apprentices alike all but hurled themselves out of the way of his quick, unstoppable pace. His black robe billowed behind him as he made his way to the Grand Master's Chamber. Throwing open the large double doors leading into the moderately furnished room, he went straight to the Grand Master's desk without preamble or greeting.

"Is it true that the Kingdom Key has been found again? Has it found another master?" Kokoro demanded, resting his hands on the Grand Master's desk and glaring at him.

"It is indeed." Came a voice from behind him, "Though it would seem that the rest of the circle of Masters could make it here before you did at this momentous news, while you had to make an entrance, as usual." The scar that ran from Kokoro's hairline to jaw creased as he frowned and turned to face the speaker.

High Master Ileial had not changed out of her armor; instead she had come straight to the Grand Master's chamber to report the battle with the heartless and the finding of Mizu. She had removed her helmet and her golden hair was flowing down around her beautiful face, which was now scrunched up in annoyance at Kokoro. Her hand still gripped he unique double-sided Keyblade, not sheathed since the battle.

"Ah, Ileial, it was you who made the discovery, so I gather. Quite a good show, I commend you. As for my lateness, I have an apprentice to attend to, unlike you, and was delayed until just now. I assure you I hurried as fast as I could once I heard about your 'news'. As a high Master, Kokoro could talk any way he wanted to just about anyone, save the Grand Master.

"That's quite enough from you two," Grand Master Aloke said, with measured slowness. As an even tempered man of fifty, he looked so serene and dignified he commanded instant respect. "With the only hope of our salvation found, we have no tome for petty bickering and division. I don't have to remind you that we thought the Kingdom Key lost forever in our time, and how overjoyed we should be to see it back amongst us, on our world nonetheless." He ran a hand over his salt and pepper hair, and when he spoke again, his eyes shone.

"I do not know why the Kingdom Key chose this 'Mizu'. Perhaps she embodies something of Yochi, or perhaps there is something about her that has not yet come to light." As he spoke he moved around his desk and spoke directly to the assembled High Masters. "I do know this: Mizu and the weapon she wields are the keys to our destiny. She must be brought here safe and unharmed. This is why I'm sending one of you to retrieve her, and be her mentor." High Master Ileial stepped forward.

"I am ready, send me master!" Aloke smiled, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ileial. You have only just become a High Master and have never trained an apprentice. I do not doubt your abilities, or your devotion, but we must take no chances. I am therefore sending Kokoro." Kokoro bowed low at this pronouncement, but as soon as the Grand Master's back was turned he flashed a devilish smile Ileial's way.

"I will gladly accept the task given to me. Allow me some time to collect my other apprentice, and I will be on my way." Aloke nodded and Kokoro spun about and hurried out of the room, the other Masters filing out behind him. Ileial waited until they were all gone, bowed low to Master Aloke, and left the room for the now deserted hall. She made it five steps before bursting into tears.

Mizu sat at a small table in the corner of Cid's kitchen. It was now late, and that night's dinner was left uneaten on the table. On its center lay the Keyblade. It glinted dully in the light as Cid paced around the table, almost talking to himself. The earth seemed to shake from the weight of his steps as his heavily muscled bulk made its rounds about the kitchen.

"How could this have happened?" He asked as he paced. "This has brought danger to us all!"

"But why, father?" Mizu asked. "Keyblades are good, right?" Cid shook his head.

"I've old you before, you can't trust Keyblade Wielders! You haven't heard the tales I have Mizu; Masters of the Keyblades from many worlds, bringing havoc and destruction wherever they go!"

"Father, what I know is; I was attacked by creatures of darkness. They were, terrifying, cold. Keyblade Wielders saved me from that darkness, by risking themselves. No, I don't believe they are evil." Cid was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Cid made his way to it cautiously, Mizu tagging close behind. He reached out his hand to open it, but it burst open before he even touched the knob an he jerked away.

Framed in the doorway stood a hooded man, dark cloak steady despite a light breeze, Keyblade held loosely at his side. Slightly behind him to the right stood a boy in baggy black shorts and a high collared white shirt. His orange hair clashed with his maroon blade. Mizu recognized him at once, despite being out of his armor.

"Hey, you're the boy from…" Kaze made a shushing gesture and motioned to His master Kokoro and Cid, who were facing off against each other. Though they were the same height, Cid was bigger than Kokoro, but Kokoro had a icy cold stare that more than made up for it.

"Get out of my house." Cid growled dangerously. Kokoro shook his head quietly. Cid snorted disgustedly. "You Keyblade wielders are all the same, waltzing in here, thinking you own the place, just because you have a 'key'. Well, I have news for you! I won't stand for it!" Kokoro stepped closer to Cid.

"Mizu needs to come with us, for her own good." Cid stubbornly shook his head. Kokoro sighed. "You seem incapable of understanding. She needs," He slowly pointed upwards with one finger, "to come with us." Mizu, Kaze and Cid looked slowly up. Countless heartless were scurrying out of pools of darkness on the ceiling. Mizu had time to see they were the same heartless that attacked her on the path before Cid dragged her out of the way behind him. As the heartless started coming out of the walls Mizu wished she had brought the Kingdom Key with her. As soon as she thought it, the blade appeared in her hand in a flash of light. As it appeared the heartless turned towards her in unison and leapt. She barely had time to scream or raise the Keyblade when Kokoro and Kaze ran faster than she could see and stood between her and the heartless. Heartless disappeared in puffs of smoke as the Keyblades wove shining circles through their ranks.

"We need to get you out of here Mizu!" Kokoro shouted over the battle. "Stick with us and we'll get you to safety!" Cid, who was fighting his way to Mizu with a large wrench, overheard.

"No!" He shouted over the din. He swept his wrench in a large arc and dozens of heartless disappeared. "Come with me Mizu!" He grabbed her by the arm and sprinted out the door, clearing large swaths of heartless as he went. "You'll get her over my dead body!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"That's exactly how it will have to be." Kokoro muttered under his breath.

Farther down the path, Mizu had tripped. Cid stood over her protectively as he battled wave after wave of heartless. She scrambled to get up and help her father, and they whirled about laying heartless low, but they were soon to be overwhelmed. The moment before they fell, two bolts of light sped towards them from down the path, cutting through the ranks of heartless and driving them back. The forms stopped in from of Cid and Mizu, resolving themselves into the forms of Kokoro and Kaze. They weren't safe yet, as the heartless were regrouping and shadow began materializing out of the woods.

"Do either of you know a way out of here, because that would be really useful right now!" Kokoro shouted at Cid.

"There's a Gummi Ship down the path, not far from here!" Mizu shouted. "But a fat lot of good that will do us, we're surrounded!"

"She's right, we're outnumbered three to one, and we'll never make it!" Kaze said. They were backed into a circle, weapons pointing out at the creeping heartless.

"I'll clear you a path." Cid said. Mizu looked up at him, eyes questioning. "Mizu, go with them, stay true to your light. Maybe the Keyblade can change to." He looked sharply at Kokoro. "If she gets hurt you answer to me."

"You can't do this! You have to come with us!" Mizu said, tears filling her eyes. She grabbed him in a fierce hug, burying her face in his chest. "You have too." Cid looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Mizu, you have your path, and I have mine." He nodded at Kokoro. "Now go!" As he said it, Kokoro and Kaze took off, superhumanly fast, sprinting for the woods. As he passed Kokoro grabbed Mizu around the waist and pulled her away from Cid. Their last glimpse of Cid as they disappeared into the trees was him disappearing under a pile of heartless, swinging his wrench still and calling out Mizu's name with each swing.

Though Cid had bought them time with his sacrifice, the heartless were not stopped for long, and as fast as the companions were going, the heartless could travel faster. Pools of shadows appeared in front of the runners, causing them to swerve around and loose time and speed. Heartless were leaping out of the ground behind them, clawing at their heels as they ran past.

They reached the serenity and nearly sprinted up the ladder, with Mizu still under Kokoro's arm. Kokoro dropped her on the deck and walked over to the hatch. Pounding repeatedly on the control panel, he growled and turned to Mizu.

"What's wrong with this thing?" He snarled, spinning to face Mizu. She was sitting prone on the deck, eyes staring vacantly into the distance.

"I don't know, I must have done something wrong." He voice was flat, shocked.

"Here, let me!" Kaze said, shouldering past Kokoro. He pointed his blade at the door, and a beam of light shot out. It hit the door and dissipated across its surface. There was a click and the door opened with a whoosh. "Come on!" Kaze and Kokoro rushed in, Kokoro grabbing Mizu by the arm and dragging her in with him.

"Where are we going, Master Kokoro?" Mizu asked softly.

"We must leave the realm of darkness. I fear this bastion of light has fallen."

"But Master, we were told to…" Kaze started, but Kokoro cut him off.

"The academy is sure to have fallen in an onslaught like that. We need to get out of here. Now, if Mizu would be so kind as to help us…" He looked around, but Mizu was nowhere to be found. Kokoro shrugged and turned to the controls.

As the ship lifted off, it was so gentle that Mizu could barely feel it. She slumped farther down into her bunk, weeping silently for the only father she ever knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Red Sunset

(The Lanes Between, Gummi Ship _Serenity_)

Kokoro leaned over the controls, frowning slightly as he made adjustments. Kaze hovered worriedly over his should, trying to peek at what was going on. Alarms blared from all over the ship, and the cabin flashed red as the ship shook violently. Kokoro was muttering swiftly under his breath as he pounded at the controls, trying to stabilize the ship while trying desperately to shut off the alarm.

"Um, Master? Maybe you should try…" Kaze's suggestion trailed off into mumbling as Kokoro swirled around and shot him a murderous glare.

"Go and find Mizu!" He snapped at his apprentice. "I need her help to pilot the ship." Kaze turned about and headed for the hatch, but it opened before he got to it and Mizu stepped onto the bridge. She was standing straight and tall and though her eyes were rimmed with red, she showed no other sign that she wasn't perfectly alright.

"Did you need me, Master Kokoro?" she asked.

"Of course I do." He snapped at her. "Does everything look like it's going smoothly right now?" Mizu strode over to the controls and took a seat. With the flip of a switch she shut off the klaxon, and as her hands flew over the controls one by one the readouts, moments before fluctuating wildly, came under control. She turned to Kokoro and asked "Is there anything else you need?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. We need to find a world where we can put down. I would have found one already, but I couldn't find the scanner and there were, other problems."

"Wait!" Kaze interjected. "Shouldn't we find a way to contact the academy? We need to find out what happened!"

"We will, but the radio was damaged in our escape. Right now we need a place to hide from the heartless, outside the realm of darkness. " Mizu, who had been perusing the scanner, spoke up.

"There is a world nearby, just on the border of the Realms. It's called Twilight Town, I think." Kokoro bent down and looked over her shoulder.

"Hmmm. Its secluded and more on the light side than the dark. It will do."

They had put down in a forest outside the walls of the city. Once they had made their way to them, Kokoro turned about and addressed the two apprentices.

"I will go ahead to scout out the town and find us supplies. You two stay here and keep out of trouble. Under no circumstances will you enter the town, is that clear?" Kaze and Mizu murmured their assent. Kokoro remained skeptical. "I trust you can handle such simple instructions, Kaze?" Kaze looked at his feet and nodded. Mizu looked between Kokoro and Kaze, then threw her arm around her friend.

"We'll be fine Master Kokoro! I trust Kaze completely! Everything will work out find!" She said, giving him a winning smile. "Right Kaze?" Kaze nodded. Kokoro jut gave a disbelieving sniff and turned back to the wall. He ran at it, and made a series of leaps toward the top.

"Stay out of trouble!" He called to them from the battlements, and then he disappeared over the ledge. Mizu turned to Kaze.

"Well, I don't want to stay here. How about you?" Mizu asked Kaze.

"Not Really."

"I wish we could see the town. It sure was nice of him to leave us without any way up."

"Well, there is this." Kaze said. He touched the design on his shoulder and in a flash of light he was once more garbed in his bronze armor. Mizu didn't look too impressed.

"Well, that's fine for you, but what about me?" Kaze shrugged.

"I'll just carry you up on my back." At this Mizu managed to looked unimpressed and skeptical at the same time.

"Are you sure you can carry me?"

"Oh please, miss twig, I don't think you'll be a problem. This armor does more than just protect us, it lets us channel the light and use special powers." Mizu shrugged.

"Very well, let's go. And I'm not a twig." She said as she climbed up onto his shoulders. Kaze grunted and bent slightly as she situated herself, but finally she perched on his shoulders and got her legs locked in his arms. They would have made a strange sight to anyone watching from the forest.

"Now mush!" said Mizu, pointing ahead with an outstretched hand.

Kaze laughed. "You keep that up and I'll drop you halfway up!" With several leaping bounds he sprinted at the wall and followed Kokoro's zigzagging path up the wall. Once at the top, Mizu slipped off Kaze's back and looked around, as Kaze collapsed and gasped for breath.

A few moments later Kaze looked up to see Mizu still standing there, looking out over the town. "What's the matter Miz…oh?" He followed her eyes and felt the breath leave him again. The sun was setting over the tiny town, shining out from halfway behind the horizon.

"It's beautiful." Mizu said, dumbstruck. "The most absolutely beautiful thing I've ever seen." Kaze began to look around, his eyes falling on a building that rested on the top of the hill in the center of town.

"I'll bet it's even more beautiful from up there."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Clock Tower

(The Land Beyond)

Ileial timidly poked her head into the Grand Master's chamber. "You wanted to see me, Master Aloke?" Aloke was sitting behind his large desk, flipping through an old tome by the flickering firelight.

"Ah, yes. Come in Ileial, have a seat." Aloke put down his book as Ileial sat in the worn armchair in front of his desk. "I wanted to talk with you about Kokoro."

"We're all concerned that he hasn't returned yet." Ileial interjected quickly.

"None are as concerned as I, I'm afraid. I don't know if you've noticed, I know you have a bit of a blind spot where he is concerned, but some of the other masters and I have noticed that he has grown more than a little unstable. Now, now, don't argue." He said, holding up his hand and stopping Ileial as she started to speak. "This is a concern that I will not be swayed from, especially not in these dark times."

Ileial shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Master, are you implying…"

"I'm implying nothing of the sort." Aloke said, waving his hand dismissively. "Goodness knows I don't think he's that far gone. I just worry that he'll do something impulsive. I think he has blurred the line in his mind between what is an acceptable course of action, and what is brushing the darkness. I fear for Mizu and Kaze, that their safety may be jeopardized by his actions. "

"Where do I fit into this Master?" Ileial asked.

"I want you to go and find him."

"Surely another High Master would be better suited for this task, or even you, if we can spare you."

"No Ileial. This task is for you and you alone. They say a special bond forms between a master and apprentice. You would know his mind better than anyone here, since Yochi was taken from us. You were Kokoro's apprentice for many years, and you would know where he would go, and what he would do. I leave it up to you to bring him and his apprentices back safely."

(Twilight Town)

Mizu and Kaze took one of the trams running through the town to the top of the hill. Sitting across the aisle from each other, Mizu stared out the window to her left, while Kaze snuck glances at her when she wasn't looking. When Mizu looked back at him, he looked away quickly, blushing deeply.

"What?" Mizu asked, seeing his reaction.

"Nothing. It's just, thank you, for standing up for me, back there with Kokoro."

"It was nothing!" Mizu said, smiling at him.

"It's just, why did you do it? Thanks and all, but why?"

"Well, that's just what friends do, isn't it? They help each other! Tell me you've had friends before."

"I have, but not many. I'm the youngest at the academy, and Kokoro is my master, and I think they hold that against me. I always got along well with Ileial, but she was a Master, well, a High Master now, and so she doesn't really count."

"Well, I'm your friend Kaze! I'll always be your friend!" Mizu said, standing up. "I'll always be there to stand up for you, and help you stand for yourself!"

"Thank you." Kaze said, smiling. They rode in silence for a while, and then Mizu spoke again.

"You know, it seems to me that Kokoro isn't very nice."

"He IS a Master, you know, he can act pretty much how he wants." Kaze reminded her. "It's his privilege."

"But you're his apprentice!" Mizu exclaimed. "He must feel some sort of bond with you, at least!"

"Not everyone is as nice as you." Kaze said quietly. Mizu blushed. "There's only one person that I've ever heard Kokoro ever felt a connection with. I still hear them talk about it."

"Who?" Mizu asked, intrigued.

"I don't know. She was one of the old masters, but they had a falling out, or something." Kaze told her. Mizu was silently thoughtful. Their conversation carried them up the hill to the tower. Standing in front of it, they couldn't help but be amazed. Not yet completed it stood taller than any building Mizu had ever seen, and Kaze, even though he hailed from the Castle of the Keyblade, stood in awe.

The tower looked about half complete, with wooden scaffolding rising out of a stone base. A large bronze bell rested on a wide wooden platform while a crane lifted a second larger bell. In the courtyard in front of the tower there were piles of construction materials, and half-finished tracks ran from inside the base off into the city.

They had no problems climbing the unfinished stonework to the highest point. Though incomplete, it was still high enough that they could see over the entire city. By the time they reached the top the sun had almost set, appearing as a red sliver over the horizon.

"It looks even more beautiful now." Mizu said with a sigh. "It sure is taking a long time to set."

"It's like it was waiting for us." Kaze said. "Almost like it wanted us to see it before we left."

"A final hope, this faintest of lights." Mizu said, staring at the sunset. "This sun will always hold back the darkness."

"What?" Kaze said, turning to her.

"Poetic huh? I just made it up on the spot!" Mizu said with a winning grin. Kaze laughed out loud.

"You sure are amazing Mizu!"

"Yup!" she said, giving him a thumbs up. They both sat on the tower, talking and laughing as the sun sank beneath the horizon, making way for the darkness of night.

On a side street beneath the tower, a figure robed in black stood facing a small dark portal in the wall of a building. A metallic Keyblade glinted in the last sunlight as her talked into the swirling void.

"I've tracked the Kingdom Key and it's so called 'guardians' here." He said, his voice muffled by the black mask he wore. "Should I take them out?"

"No." A deep voice said from the depths, ringing unnaturally. "Not while Kokoro is with them, he is much too strong for you. Wait for me to deal with him." Growled the voice of the Cloaked Assassin. "With him out of the way, the others should fall easily to your skillful blade, Kingdom Key or not." The apprentice looked unsure.

"As you wish Master, but I still dislike all of this lurking and waiting." The Assassin laughed.

"You will have your taste of combat soon enough, my apprentice. A war is brewing, and none of the realms will easily escape it!"

Ileial had not been able to take a Gummi ship, as most had been destroyed in the heartless attack. She had to instead rely on the anchient art of the Keyblade Flyer to travel between worlds. Standing in the courtyard of the castle she donned her armor in a flash of light. She threw her Keyblade into the air, and when it came down it had turned into its alternate form, a Keyblade Flyer. She mounted between the two tines that were formed by the two blades, and stood on the platform formed by the hilt. Gripping the tines tightly, she blasted off.

Flying through the lanes between, Aloke's words ran through her head: "Find him and bring him home, before his does something he might regret."

"I will." She thought. "I won't let anything happen to Kokoro. I'm coming my Master, my old friend."


	6. Secret Report I

Secret Report I:

The Darkness consumes us all. We come from it, live in it, and dying we return to it. As inescapable as it is, why do some pursue the light? It is weak and quickly becomes overshadowed. One cannot exist without the other, it is true, but Darkness is infinitely more powerful and eternal.

-The Dark Apprentice

Object of Note: Heartless

How can creatures such as Heartless exist? Both the Order of Light and the Order of Darkness, in all our years of study, cannot fathom such beasts. Our most learned members suspect that they are the Darkness in one's heart. If these creatures are Darkness made manifest, and one could find a way to transfer their mind to their Darkness… The possibilities are intriguing…


	7. Secret Reprt II

Secret Report II:

Darkness. It has been consuming my mind of late. Its Mysteries have been plaguing my heart. How does it exist? Where does it come from?

Within the Keyblade academy there is a door from which they say Darkness flows. It has never been opened, though some claim it is the source of ultimate power.

For two long years I have endeavored to open it. To create such a weapon as is able to open it, the mythical X-Blade, is to risk my own heart. It is a risk that I, the Apprentice of Darkness, am willing to take.

But I ramble. I will soon achieve my goal, though I have failed many times before.

Object of Note: Nobodies

These beings of Nothing amuse me. To exist without a heart is said to be impossible, yet these creatures cling to existence! How? This question presses ever more urgently on my mind as the years pass. I must find out more about them, for if I am correct in assuming that my heart is forfeit, I may become one of these pitiful beings. An experiment of mine should tell me if a cure is possible. The girl is showing more and more signs of life as the days pass. Soon it will be complete. Soon.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A New World

(The Soul Society)

Kokoro, Kaze and Mizu walked across a peaceful field towards a tiny, ramshackle village. Behind the village rose a great grey wall, with a large stone gate set into it. Already they could see tiny dots of people moving about the village, going about their daily business.

"What world is this, Master Kokoro?" Kaze asked.

"A very special world. Kokoro said. "This is where we go when we die."

"What!?" Mizu exclaimed. "You mean all those people are…"

"Dead, yes." Or, at least their bodies are no more. What you see here are people's souls." Kokoro explained. "You see, a living person has three parts: A body, a heart and a soul. Bodies decay, Hearts return to Kingdom Hearts, and Souls come to the soul society."

"But Master," Kaze said. "If Hearts can turn into Heartless, and bodies into Nobodies, can souls become corrupted?"

"Yes. They can turn into Hollows if they do not find their way here, and no weapon can work on them, save one." Kokoro continued. "Within the Soul Society there are a group of souls that fight the Hollows. They are Soul Reapers, and the Order of Light has always sought to keep up good relations with them. I came here because I know our representative here, and she might be able to give us information about the situation back home."

They continued until they arrived at the tall stone gate and stood in front of them for a moment. Mizu and Kaze stood silent for a moment before looking around in confusion. Kaze looked up at Kokoro questioningly.

"Master Kokoro, what…"

"Shh. He'll be here in a moment. As I recall, he likes to make an entrance, the big oaf."

"Big oaf?" Mizu whispered to Kaze. He shrugged his shoulders, just as confused. Suddenly, the gates started to rumble as they moved slowly open. Behind them stood a giant gorilla of a man, swathed head to toe in black robes and carrying a huge stone axe.

"Who calls ME an oaf!?" The man shouted. "I, the great Jidunbo?" He thumped his ax on the ground. "I'll defeat anyone who calls me names!" He peered around, spotting the trio on the ground. "Aha! Enemies!"

"We are not enemies!" Kokoro shouted back. "We are Keyblade wielders from the Land Beyond and we're here to see…"

"Silence! I am the gate keeper! I will decide who will see whom!"

"Shove over, you big lump!" A voice rang out from behind the mountain of man. A short woman in a black robe pushed her way past Jidunbo. "How have you been, Master Kokoro? It's good to see you." She rushed up to him with her arms spread, but drew back when she saw he wasn't going to return her greeting.

"Ah, Kaze is here and, Kokoro, did you get another apprentice?"

"Yes, this is Mizu. She is the reason we're here."

"Mistress Kyodo, are Tamashi and Seishin here?" Kaze asked.

"They are, but we'll see them soon."

"Hey, I think we're forgetting who's in charge of the gate!" Said Jidunbo in a rumbling voice.

"Oh quiet you. I'm a High Mistress here representing my Order. If I vouch for members of the same, then I think they should be let in, don't you agree?"

"Well…"

"Excuse me; we really just came here for information." Kokoro interjected.

"Hush, you look like you've been traveling for days. You need to rest before getting back to business. Jidunbo here is just touchy because he's already let an intruder in."

"That's not true!" Jidunbo exclaimed, throwing up his arms. "I drove him back from the gate, it's not my fault he came over the wall!"

"Semantics." Huffed Kyodo with s dismissive wave of her hand. "I say that they can be let in."

"Well, I say they cannot be let in without the permission of a Soul Reaper Captain!"

"They have it." Said a sly voice from behind Jidunbo. The giant of a man stepped aside to reveal a man with light purple hair who was grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to the Soul Society." Kaze and Mizu cast sidelong glances at each other. They both did not like the look of the stranger.

"Thank you, Gin." Said Kyodo with a slight bow. She turned to the trio and motioned for them to follow her through the gate. "Right this way."


End file.
